Gatekeeper SilverStar
by sailormoonultrafan
Summary: My own fanfic


Authors notes:

This is my own anime story called Gatekeeper Silver Star hope you like it and please review!

"The Darkness is calling…"I whispered to myself. The air is as still as death, no wind not even a breeze. She looked up from the Door of Time and stared into the darkness in front of her. There she saw in the darkness a faint glow of the Milky Way Galaxy, the center of the universe.

"I'm a Gatekeeper. The keeper of Time, Space and destruction, But somehow my powers revolve around the Universal crystal, the most powerful crystal full of life and color. Yet I have to be stuck here where the darkness lies" I thought as I looked back at the Grey Iron door with five steal clasps holding it tight. That was the Gate of Time and Dimensions it also housed the Demons and evil that has been caught (a dungeon kind of). "All of my family has gone through this but why now is the darkness trying to get through?" I asked myself, I clutched the Gem of Time scepter in my hand harder.

"BANG! Rattle BANG! Rattle BANG!" I hear as I spun around to face the grey door. Its steal clasps were rattling and banging as the darkness pushed its self against the door to be let free. "Door of Darkness, Time and Dimensions … STOP!" I commanded the door and darkness pulling the scepter in front of me and let its light work its magic. The top of the metal scepter always glowed but this time it was glowing so hard you couldn't see the Emblem, Rays of light hit the large rattling door. As quick as in instant the rattling stopped flowed by a screech. I smiled as I heard the screech "To easy."

I saw a glowing of light behind me from the corner of my eye. I whirled around. A woman with long sleek black hair (much like hers) and a white and purple long bell shaped sleeves like dress with a crown with the Earth Emblem on it with a pair of wings. "Mother!" A.K.A Queen Celia. I cried as I through my arms around her. I barley ever get to see her now that I'm a Gatekeeper. "Celestial" she said back as we hugged. "What's happing is there something wrong!" I asked as we pulled away. "There are dark things lurking on Earth like the ones in the Door of time" She said nodding to the door. "How could they have gotten there? I've never left this general Area!" I started to panic. "It's not because of you, you're a great Gatekeeper" she said reassuring me. I relaxed a little. "Somehow they have made portals so they can go into earth, your transformation bracelet will let you close them. Your mission is to go to earth find your teammates, defeat the Evil forces, close the portals and make sure the doors stay shut" she explained. I nodded as she continued. "You will go to Avery Jr. High School and you will live as a normal Earth girl. But when you scenes or see the Darkness hide and transform and make sure everyone is alright. Remember there out to kill you and your teammates so they can rule. You're my only heir so if you die they will come after me, if I die they force the people to make them ruler. Do you want that to happen?" "Never" I replied. "Good. So after school you will use this trance porting crystal and come back here to the palace" a purple crystal flashed into her hand. I held my hand out and she dropped it in. "This transporting crystal will never break (it's like plastic) and never lose it. In the hands of the Evil forces it can be dangerous." "When do I leave?" I asked in a whisper voice. "Tomorrow morning and I'll have my sister watch over the door when you're away. She possesses the same power as you but not as strong. You will able to guard the door after school when you're done with your homework" she saw the look on my face when I heard the word "Homework" "Homework is work you do after school" she explained. "Oh."

I lie in bed trying to sleep. I looked over at the digital clock on my bedside dresser. It read 4:30 am. "Ugh! I only slept maybe an hour" I thought. "At least we gatekeepers and royal family can go through a day with only roughly three hours." I turned trying to get comfortable. Then somehow I drifted into a deep sleep…

I saw four girls in front of me I could make out the outline of them but there all black like a shadow. "You must find these four girls… They will help you on your quest…" Spoke a mysterious voice. "Who's there?" I asked whipping around and there I saw the four elemental signs hanging over me. "They will possess the powers of the four elements: Water! Fire! Earth! And Air! You will be there leader the one to unite them in your quest. Some people are not what they seem watch out for those at your school or else you might fall for their tricks!" The voice faded as everything around went pitch black.

My eyes Flashed open. I saw my mother standing in the door way of my room. I quickly looked at my clock. It read 6:45. I sat up strait and rubbed my eyes. "45 minutes till you have to go" My Mother reminded me. I jumped out of my toss and turned blankets and ran into my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth and hair.

I walked out of my bathroom and my mother wasn't in there anymore. I looked at my clock. "7:01 gives me 29 minutes till I need to go" I thought as I pulled out my school uniform from my closet. Threw off my robe and quickly put everything on. Threw my shoes on my feet and looked in my full body mirror.

"I'm a little taller than an average 8th Grader, I have more of a figure (not that you could tell in her uniform) at least I've been home schooled about the things that Earth students do. I know the drill" I thought as I glanced at my clock. "7:14" I thought as I magically threw in all the stuff I need for school into my bag with a snap of my fingers. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to the dining room.

I quickly ate breakfast. While I was munching on my toast I made a blue marker appear and drawn my symbol as a Gate keeper in the corner of my case. We ate in Silence.

I hugged my mother as breakfast was done. It was time to leave. "Do you have your transformation bracelet?" She asked me for the millionth time. "Yes!" I told her again. I gripped the purple crystal in my hand. "Transport Avery Jr. High School" I said as the as crystal glowed in my hand and in a flash I was gone.


End file.
